Somewhere in Brooklyn
by grettama
Summary: Pencarian Steve Rogers berakhir di suatu tempat di Brooklyn, kota tempat awal mulanya sekaligus yang mengakhirinya. If you haven't watched Winter Soldier, I recommend you not to read this.


Bucky Barnes melangkah cepat ke Museum Smithsonian yang terletak di jantung D.C., menghindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang, menunduk serendah yang ia bisa tanpa menabrak orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya, meskipun separuh wajahnya sudah tertutup di balik bayang-bayang topi bisbolnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam-dalam ke saku celananya, menyembunyikan jari-jari metalnya yang tidak tertutup lengan panjang jaketnya. Ia tidak memperlambat langkahnya sampai ia memasuki museum dan memasuki galeri Captain America.

Ini bukan kali pertama Bucky ke sini. Bahkan sejujurnya, sejak hari SHIELD dan Hydra hancur, Bucky sama sekali tidak pernah absen mengunjungi galeri ini setiap hari. Ia melahap habis semua data yang ditawarkan. Ia bahkan mungkin sudah hafal semua datanya, tapi tetap saja ia datang berkunjung.

Karena semuanya terasa begitu kurang, tapi Bucky tak tahu lagi kemana ia harus mencari.

Ia sudah tahu kalau nama lengkapnya James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. Ia sudah yatim piatu sejak kecil, dan bersahabat dengan Steve Rogers—Captain America. Ia kemudian memulai karirnya dalam ketentaraan pada tahun 1944 dan berhasil mencapai posisi sersan hanya dalam kurun waktu setahun. Sampai kemudian batalion yang ia pimpin tertangkap oleh Hydra. Lalu Captain America menyelamatkannya, dan bersama-sama mereka membentuk Howling Commandos yang terdiri dari dia, Steve Rogers, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Montgomery Falsworth dan Jacques Dernier. Ia bertarung di sisi Captain America bersama teman-temannya yang lain dan kemudian ia dinyatakan hilang dalam misi penyergapan kereta Hydra di musim dingin tahun 1945.

Bucky duduk di sudut ruangan gelap yang sedang memutarkan film dokumenter tentang perjuangan Howling Commandos di bawah pimpinan Captain America, tapi pikirannya sama sekali tidak terfokus pada gambar di layar. Ia sudah menonton film ini berkali-kali, tapi Bucky tak juga menemukan jawaban.

Dari berkas Hydra yang sekarang sudah beredar luas, Bucky tahu kalau ia diamankan oleh Arnim Zola dan antek-anteknya pasca dinyatakan hilang dalam penyergapan kereta Hydra. Kemudian ia dicuci otak untuk dijadikan ujung tombak Hydra, Winter Soldier. Selama lima puluh tahun terakhir, Winter Soldier sudah bertanggung jawab terhadap puluhan pembunuhan yang sebagian besar korbannya adalah tokoh-tokoh politik berpengaruh di dunia.

Semua fakta teknis itu, Bucky sudah menghafalnya. Namun sayangnya, bukan itu yang ia cari. Fakta teknis semacam itu, semua orang lain juga mengetahuinya. Dan dengan mengetahui itu, mereka tidak lantas menjadi Bucky Barnes.

Bucky ingin tahu _siapa_ dirinya. _Seperti apakah dirinya?_ Apa dia orang yang pemarah atau pendiam? Bagaimana dia bisa bersahabat dekat dengan Steve Rogers? Kenapa pria bernama Steve Rogers itu bahkan sampai rela mati hanya untuk membuat Bucky ingat?

Bucky memandang dirinya sendiri yang sedang duduk bersebelahan bersama Steve di layar, tertawa bersama. Mereka tampak cukup akrab. Tapi Bucky sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu sekarang. Jangankan merasa akrab dengan orang lain, ia bahkan tampaknya sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk tertawa atau sekedar tersenyum.

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Ia ingin tahu kenangan-kenangan apa saja yang ditinggalkannya. Ia ingin mengetahui dirinya yang dulu.

Bucky bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan film, tak menunggu filmnya usai. Ia membiarkan dirinya melangkah pelan mengelilingi galeri yang berisi potret dan patung-patung Howling Commandos, dan ia berhenti di depan layar kaca yang menampilkan foto dirinya dengan sederetan aksara di bawahnya yang berisi penjelasan tentang siapa dirinya.

Dirinya di dalam foto tampak lebih terawat dengan rambut gelap yang dipotong pendek. Janggutnya juga lebih rapi meskipun sama-sama tidak bercukur sampai benar-benar bersih. Dan tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak kosong.

Apakah ia benar-benar punya kehidupan di masa lalu?

Bahkan sampai sekarang, ia masih sulit percaya kalau ia punya nama lain, nama yang lebih manusiawi daripada Winter Soldier. Sejak Steve memanggilnya Bucky, entah kenapa ia merasa nama itu memang miliknya. Ia bahkan sepenuhnya yakin kalau Steve-lah yang memberikan nama panggilan itu padanya ketika mereka masih anak-anak.

Bucky hanya ingin jawaban.

Dan kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kata di layar.

_Brooklyn_.

* * *

Steve sudah tak tahu lagi kemana ia harus mencari. Dan ia akui, ia juga sudah membuang banyak waktu. Tapi Steve sama sekali tak punya petunjuk apapun.

Berkas yang didapatnya dari Natasha Romanoff hanya berisi data teknis mengenai Winter Soldier, dan catatan kesehatannya. Itu sama sekali tidak memberi banyak arti bagi pencarian Steve. Ia butuh lokasi. Tapi dimana?

Steve akui dengan enggan, Bucky yang sekarang tidak sama dengan Bucky yang dulu. Steve kenal betul siapa Bucky yang dulu, tapi yang sekarang? Kemana tepatnya ia harus mencari seseorang yang berhasil dikenal sebagai _cerita hantu_ dalam dunia mata-mata selama lima puluh tahun terakhir? Kemana tepatnya ia harus mencari seseorang yang ingatannya sudah dihapus berkali-kali sampai nyaris tidak tersisa sedikitpun?

Ditambah lagi, Amerika adalah negara yang luas. Mencari seseorang tanpa petunjuk dan identitas yang jelas bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Bisa jadi Bucky sudah berada di luar negeri.

Pemikiran itu membuat Steve menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Ia sudah duduk di bangku taman ini cukup lama, berharap bisa berpikir lebih jernih, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Namun ia tak mungkin menyerah sekarang. Ia baru mencari selama sebulan. Ia tak bisa pulang ke Avengers Tower dengan tangan kosong.

Steve menghela napas dan menengadah, menatap lalu lalang orang yang melewatinya. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membentangkan peta Amerika dan melempar _dart_ di permukaannya lalu menjadikan titik itu sebagi titik pencarian berdasarkan insting dan keberuntungan.

Tapi saat itu mata birunya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar di kejauhan, membuat Steve menegakkan diri dari duduknya.

Steve mengerjap, nyaris tak percaya pada penglihatan supernya sendiri, tapi kemudian ia yakin bahwa sosok dengan jaket hitam dan topi bisbol yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arah utara itu adalah Bucky, objek pencariannya selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Steve buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas mengikuti Bucky, tepat ketika sosok itu memilih untuk menghilang di tikungan.

* * *

Steve sudah mengikuti Bucky selama dua jam. Dari taman tempat ia duduk-duduk tadi, sampai sekarang ia berada di stasiun. Dan ia sama sekali tidak berani mendekat kurang dari sepuluh meter.

Steve merasa bodoh. Ia memang selama ini mencari Bucky, tapi, lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan begitu bertemu dengannya? Berbicara panjang lebar mengenai masa lalu? Ingatan Bucky tidak akan kembali dengan cara sesederhana itu.

Selain itu, Steve takut. Bagaimana kalau Bucky menampiknya?

Jadi sekarang, di sinilah ia, berdiri diam di selatan peron sambil terus mengamati Bucky yang berdiri diam jauh di ujung sana di sebelah kirinya. Steve hanya bisa memandangnya, sambil terus memikirkan langkah tepat untuk mengonfrontasi Bucky.

Ia sudah berniat untuk nekat saja dan langsung menghampiri Bucky sekarang juga—toh mereka berada di tempat umum dengan begitu banyak orang jadi kalau Bucky mau menyerangnya, ruang geraknya tidak terlalu luas sehingga bisa Steve antisipasi—tapi ketika Steve memutar badannya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang nenek dengan kantung belanjaannya yang lumayan besar, membuat isinya berserakan.

"Maaf," ucap Steve, merasa tak enak dan segera membantu si nenek berdiri. Nenek itu tampak akan mengomelinya, tapi begitu melihat wajahnya secara jelas, ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Rogers."

Steve tersenyum padanya, dan setelah memastikan si nenek baik-baik saja, ia memunguti semua belanjaan yang berserakan. Tepat saat itulah kereta yang daritadi berhenti di peron memutuskan untuk bergerak. Steve mendapat firasat tak enak. Seraya memunguti semua belanjaan dan mengabaikan komentar-komentar si nenek, Steve menjulurkan lehernya dan menatap ke arah di mana Bucky berada beberapa saat lalu. Hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati Bucky sudah lenyap.

Kereta bergerak makin cepat. Tangan Steve juga bergerak makin cekatan untuk memunguti belanjaan. Steve memindai seluruh stasiun, tak menemukan Bucky dimanapun. Setelah memastikan semua belanjaan sudah aman berada di dalam kantong, Steve buru-buru pamit kepada si nenek, menelusuri kereta yang sudah hampir meninggalkan stasiun, dan Steve menemukan Bucky berdiri di dalam salah satu gerbong.

Sayangnya, kereta sudah melaju pergi meninggalkan stasiun dan Steve hanya bisa berdiri di sana, sekali lagi hilang arah.

Ia kembali memindai stasiun dan tatapannya terpancang pada papan pengumuman di peron. Di situ tertulis bahwa kereta yang baru saja berangkat tadi menuju Brooklyn.

* * *

Selama perjalanan menuju Brooklyn, Steve berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sebelum ini ia sama sekali tidak terpikir untuk mencari Bucky di Brooklyn? Bagaimanapun, itu adalah kota asal mereka berdua.

Pemikiran itu membuat Steve tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya itu berarti Bucky juga memiliki keinginan kuat untuk mengingat kembali.

Steve memandang keluar melalui jendela kereta yang sedang melaju. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Bucky ke Brooklyn dengan kereta selanjutnya. Brooklyn memang merupakan kota yang luas. Tapi mungkin kali ini Steve akan berhasil menemukan Bucky, dan Steve sepertinya sudah cukup tahu apa yang akan dia katakan pada Bucky begitu ia bertemu dengannya nanti.

Namun kenyataannya sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Steve langsung menemukan Bucky begitu ia keluar dari stasiun, melihat pria itu sedang membaca peta Brooklyn. Namun, bukannya menghampiri, Steve justru mengerem langkahnya, kembali menjaga jarak dan malah menguntit Bucky. Semua keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan di kereta untuk langsung menghadapi Bucky lenyap begitu saja.

Ia terus mengikuti Bucky selama kira-kira empat puluh lima menit, sampai akhirnya Bucky berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan kosong yang tak terawat. Steve tadinya bertanya-tanya apa yang Bucky lakukan di situ sampai kemudian ia memandang bangunan itu secara seksama dan mengenalinya sebagai bekas apartemennya dan Bucky di masa lalu.

Sejak bangun di abad 21, Steve sama sekali belum sempat berkunjung ke Brooklyn. Tony Stark sudah berulang kali menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, tapi misi yang harus mereka lakukan begitu banyak sehingga kunjungan ke Brooklyn hanya menjadi sebuah wacana.

Steve menatap bangunan kosong itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kemudian Bucky melangkah memasuki gedung itu, dan Steve bergegas menyusul.

Steve masuk dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Ruangan di dalamnya nyaris kosong, hanya berisi satu atau dua perabot rusak yang berselimut sarang laba-laba. Steve sudah siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Bucky begitu ia memasuki ruangan, tapi di luar dugaan, tak ada Bucky di situ.

Steve berbalik, hendak mengecek kembali ke gang, siapa tahu ia salah lihat jadi Bucky sebenarnya tidak masuk ke sini, saat ia merasakan tekanan di pundaknya dan detik berikutnya ia sudah ambruk ke tanah, dengan cengkeraman metal dingin di lehernya dan mata pisau terarah tepat ke matanya.

Steve mengerjap, mendapati Bucky berada di atasnya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," geramnya.

Steve terkunci. Bucky bisa saja mencongkel matanya lebih cepat daripada ia mencoba menyingkirkan Bucky dari tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Bucky," ucap Steve akhirnya. Ia tidak heran Bucky tahu bahwa ia mengikutinya. Ia adalah prajurit, bukan mata-mata. Mengikuti jelas bukan spesialisasinya.

Steve sudah memutar otaknya, mencari cara agar ia bisa lolos hidup-hidup, tapi sekali lagi Bucky menghancurkan ekspektasinya. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman metalnya dari leher Steve dan bangkit berdiri, membiarkan Steve bebas.

"Di mana aku tinggal?"

Pertanyaan Bucky memecah keheningan, sanggup membuat Steve tertegun. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengatasi keterkejutannya dan membawa Bucky menaiki tangga yang masih pada tempatnya seperti tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu sejauh yang Steve ingat. Bucky mengikuti di belakangnya dalam diam.

Steve berhenti di lorong beberapa saat kemudian, tepat di depan sebuah pintu dengan plat kuningan angka sembilan yang berdebu tertempel di daunnya. Bucky menjejerinya, dan menatap pintu itu. Kemudian ia menjulurkan lengan metalnya untuk memutar kenop pintu dan pintu itu membukanya dengan mudah, menampilkan ruangan kosong berdebu dan jendela yang daun jendelanya sudah nyaris terenggut lepas dari engselnya.

Bucky mendahului Steve melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Steve tersenyum tipis ketika ia mengikuti Bucky masuk. Ia bahkan masih ingat susunan di dalam ruangan itu. Tadinya di dinding timur ada tempat tidur Bucky, di sampingnya ada sebuah rak berisi buku-buku dan piringan hitam musik favoritnya. Di dinding yang berseberangan, tadinya ada sebuah meja dengan sebuah radio di atasnya. Di tengah ruangan, dulunya ada karpet yang berlubang-lubang bekas puntung rokok karena Bucky terlalu malas untuk meraih asbak di dekat radio. Di bawah jendela, dulunya terdapat meja yang cukup besar, yang tak pernah Bucky gunakan untuk meletakkan sesuatu. Alih-alih, ia dulunya menggunakan meja itu untuk tempat duduk sambil merokok dan memandang keluar jendela, membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar-lebar.

Steve cukup sering menginap di sini. Bucky biasanya membiarkan Steve tidur di tempat tidurnya sementara Bucky menguasai karpet. Steve juga ingat, ia dulu suka duduk di sudut terjauh dari jendela kalau Bucky sedang merokok karena ia mengidap asma.

Bucky melangkah mendekati ambang jendela, dan Steve mengikutinya. Steve tahu, mungkin banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin Bucky lontarkan, dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang bingung memilih yang mana, tapi Steve tidak memaksa.

Itu adalah memori Bucky. Steve tidak berhak memaksanya untuk mengingat, meskipun ia sendiri merupakan bagian dari memori itu.

Bucky merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok beserta pemantiknya dari dalamnya, memutuskan untuk menghisap satu. Steve sudah hendak menyingkir untuk menghindari asap rokok, tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa ia sudah tak lagi mengidap asma, jadi ia hanya tersenyum geli dan tetap berdiri di samping Bucky.

"Kau dulunya selalu menjauhiku waktu aku sedang merokok."

Perkataan Bucky membuat Steve menoleh cepat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Entah," jawab Bucky sambil lalu, menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar jendela. Steve hanya bisa memandangnya, bingung, sampai Bucky berkata, "Jadi aku memang mengenalmu."

Steve mengangguk.

"Aku mengunjungi Smithsonian," ujar Bucky lagi. "Kau tidak bohong tentang namaku."

"Apa Smithsonian membantumu mengingat?"

Bucky menggeleng.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, Bucky," tambah Steve. "Kau yang tidak membunuhku sekarang, meski ada kesempatan, sudah merupakan perkembangan signifikan."

Bucky mendengus geli, kemudian berhenti mendadak begitu menyadari bahwa ini adalah kali pertama ia tersenyum sejauh yang ia ingat. "Aku bukan pion Hydra lagi," tanggap Bucky.

Steve tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Bucky tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghisap rokoknya cukup lama, sampai akhirnya berkata, "Entahlah."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa ikut bersamaku ke Avengers Tower, ka—"

"Tidak," potong Bucky sebelum Steve selesai. "Aku hanya berkata kalau aku mengenalmu, Steve. Tidak lebih."

Ucapan Bucky membuat hati Steve sedikit nyeri, tapi ia tahu Bucky benar. Baginya, Bucky memang sahabatnya yang tak tergantikan, tapi bagi Bucky saat ini, ia nyaris seperti orang asing.

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa saat di dalam apartemen kosong itu sebelum akhirnya kembali keluar ke jalan yang cukup ramai dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Mungkin aku akan menetap di sini," ujar Bucky tiba-tiba, membuat Steve menoleh ke arahnya. Sebelum Steve sempat mengatakan apapun, Bucky kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau kau ingin menemuiku, aku ada di suatu tempat di Brooklyn."

Bucky menatap iris biru Steve dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, ia melangkah cepat meninggalkan Steve yang masih berdiri diam di depan gedung apartemen lama mereka, menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Kali ini, Steve tidak mengikutinya. Ia hanya tersenyum samar dan tahu bahwa pencariannya sudah usai.

**Disclaimer: Marvel. Inspired by: Bruno Mars' Somewhere in Brooklyn.**


End file.
